This invention relates to improved gun grips adapted to be attached to the handle of a pistol or the like and having resiliently deformable surfaces for contacting a user's hand in cushioned relation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,084 issued June 27, 1972 shows a cushioned pistol grip assembly formed of two sections which are receivable at opposite sides of a pistol handle and are connectable together through the handle, with each of the sections being formed as a molded body of elastomeric material, preferably neoprene rubber, containing a reinforcing plate of metal or other material stiffer than the elastomeric material to give some rigidity to the sections. The two elastomeric bodies meet in a central vertical front to rear plane of the gun. Other cushioned pistol grip arrangements have been shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,815,270; 4,043,066; 4,132,024 and 4,148,149, and in U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 764 filed Jan. 3, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,824, and 32,170 filed Apr. 23, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,401.